MEMS microphones play a central role in modern communications technology. Said MEMS microphones generally have a membrane that is displaceable by sound to be detected, the displacement of which is measurable by a suitable readout circuit. For a sensitive sound detection, membranes with very low thicknesses may become necessary; however, these may react sensitively to mechanical loads on account of their low thicknesses. Such mechanical loads may be caused, in particular, by high-intensity soundwaves, i.e., high sound pressures.